


My Love (He Makes Me Feel like Nobody Else)

by exohousewarming, Taeminnye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeminnye/pseuds/Taeminnye
Summary: Prompt number:331Side Pairings (if any):Slight! Joonmyun/Minseok, Slight! Hansol/LisaWarnings:N/ASummary:Jongin accidentally slips that he's married on live television





	My Love (He Makes Me Feel like Nobody Else)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Hi Hi! I was absolutely obsessed with this plot and even though I did take some freedoms with the prompt, it became something I hope even the prompter becomes in love with. I'd like to thank the mods for their patience and my lovely Beta who put up with my forgetful habits. I hope you love this story as much as I do. Enjoy!

Jongin growled as he flipped through his schedule. Booked. Booked, booked, _booked._ “Joonie-Hyung!” he whined, face scrunched in annoyance. Kim Joonmyun, with as indifferent sigh shrugged. “Soo-Man thought it would be better to have you do as many shoots and interviews possible before you go on hiatus next month.” Jongin’s mouth slid into a frown. Joonmyun _may_ have had a point. 

He discarded the schedule book onto the cushioned seat of Joonmyun’s office sofa. Jongin leaned into the plush fabric and inhaled. “And Oh Sehun?” he inquired, “What about him? He’s also taking a break next month.” Jongin eyed the ugly popcorn ceiling of the office. They really needed to change that and maybe do a paint job. Perhaps blue.

A heavy sigh filtered through Jongin’s ears before a lime green notebook entered his line of sight. “I thought you’d say something like that so I went ahead and snagged this from Minseok-ss,” the manager groaned. A high-pitch squeal left Jongin’s lips before he snatched the faux leather-bound book from the elder’s hands. He flipped through the stiff pages until he reached the relevant month and then thumbed the days. Photoshoot… interview… CF filming… photoshoo-

“We’re doing the wedding shoot with Wu Yifan together?” Wide eyes peered into tired ones. “Yifan-ssi said your chemistry was…” Joonmyun twirled a hand, _“out-of-this-time-zone._ He was a big fan of the Baskin Robbin’s CF from the winter apparently,” the manager explained. Jongin, with a flourish, nodded excitedly. His fingers toyed with a necklace around his neck, a silver ring glinted from the gold chain as he stood. In the process, he managed to startle his manager. 

“I-I’ll… I’m seeing Oh Sehun-ssi later tonight. I’ll take him his schedule.” Joonmyun said nothing as Jongin grabbed the two schedule books from their resting places, mauve pressed against lime.

~*~

The sweltering heat was always annoying to Jongin. It was the reason why he hated the Summer, despite it being his best booked season. It was way too hot, he never got to see Sehun, and the worst part was the-

 _Fans._ Currently, he was trapped inside a Starbucks. Around him was a sea of “adoring” fans and a fleet of photographers. The ice in his Peach Green Tea Lemonade was pretty much melted and Sehun’s whip cream on his Salted Caramel Frap had settled into a gross mess. He tried to maneuver out of the Starbucks, a polite smile painted onto his mouth, without making too much of a scene yet… he already was. Everywhere he looked, there was a face, a camera, or a body. He was _royally_ screwed.

A _ding_ caught Jongin’s and, essentially, everyone else’s attention. A sigh of relief slipped from the model’s lips as the concern look of Sehun, eyes beneath a pair of heavy sunglasses, registered in his mind. “So,” the younger model began, “this is where you’ve been, Jon… Kai-ssi. I thought you had run off with my coffee.” Jongin laughed at the other’s teasing as the joker strutted fully into the Starbucks. 

The fans parted for the male, in a fashion that emulated the parting of the red sea (at least in Jongin’s mind), with looks of awe. The photographers never ceased to take photos. They did, however, back away. This was something Jongin always admired about the younger. He had somehow managed to captivate the attention and respect of his fans, no matter where and when it was.

Jongin’s smile widened as Sehun grabbed his drink with one hand while the other knotted with one of the older model’s. The fans _awed_ at the same time the photographers redirected their cameras to the models’ intertwined fingers. “Thanks, Hyung,” the Dongsaeng murmured lowly, just above a whisper only Jongin could clearly hear. Before Jongin could reply, Sehun grug them out of the Starbucks.

They walked towards “Sehun’s” apartment in silences, hands still clasped together. Sehun sipped on his drink, little happy hums leaving his lips every now and then. It wasn’t Boba but it _was_ second place to Sehun. Jongin pressed closer to the younger slightly, effectively grabbing his attention. “Hmm?” Jongin just snugged into his shoulder. “I have your, schedule, Hunnie.” The younger model hummed. “Really?” Jongin nodded in response. 

They rounded the corner and came face-to-face with the enterance to Sehun’s apartment building. The lobby was empty, a blessing, beyond the curls of Hansol. The young doorman’s face broke out into an excited smile when he saw the two. “Mr. Kim! Mr. Oh! Hello!” Jongin smiled softly as Sehun nodded. The youngest model pulled them to a stop when the teen started to fidget. “Hansol?” The teen frowned. “M-Mr. Oh? Are you, perhaps, busy tonight?” Jongin’s smile widened as Sehun shook his heas. Hansol brightened a tad. “I-if that’s the case, c-ca-can I come up and get help with this math problem after my shift?” Sehun gave a quick (‘heart stopping,’ Jongin thought) smile and ruffled the teen’s hair. A yes. The teenager beamed as the two models stepped past him.

When Jongin first started coming around Sehun’s place, Hansol was a mere babe. Fourteen years old and in his last year of middle school. The boy was a student of Sehun’s, the young model had been tutoring younger children to make ends-meet. His career was just taking off yet his income was low and he was graced with an abundance of free time. It warmed Jongin’s heart that even after four years and an increase in Sehun’s popularity, the younger model was still willing to tutor the boy. This time, free of charge.

The two slipped into Sehun’s apartment after an excruciating long wait in the elevator. As soon as the door shut closed, Jongin felt his muscles relax. Sehun grabbed his drink and lightly tapped the elder’s back. “Go wash up. And put your glasses back on.” Jongin smiled, eyes bright, before he hopped off to the bathroom.

It was the smell of food cooking that drug Jongin out of the relaxing warmth of the tub and into better clothes. Sehun must have just started something because it did _not_ smell that good when they got home. Or maybe he was slow-cooking something again and Jongin just didn’t smell it. That often happened.

When he padded his way out of the bedroom and into the living area, in nothing but his briefs and one of Sehun’s sleep shirts, Sehun had been in the process of sticking a hand full of noodles into a pot of boing water. He smiled at Jongin as he lowered the burner the pot rested on to level seven. “Hi,” the younger whispered softly to his hyung. Jongin perked up before he hopped up onto the counter across from the stove. “Hello?” Sehun snorted, eyes knowing.

Jongin spread his legs so Sehun could settle between them, which the other did while resting his palms on the elder’s tan, bare thighs. “Hello,” Sehun whispered, eyes clouding over. Jongin rested his forehead against the other, his dark, auburn hair meshing with Sehun’s blonde bangs. “Hi, love,” he murmured, his lips pressing against the soft, warm, plush ones that Sehun called his own.

The younger groaned, fingers lacing into Jongin’s short locks before they pulled softly to get Jongin closer. The elder grasped the other’s left hand, content when his fingers skimmed the studded band on his husband’s finger. _His_ finger.

~*~

“So, we have a joint shoot on the 27th?” Sehun mused, glasses sliding down his nose as he bent over the schedules. Both his and Jongin’s schedule books sat side-by-side on the table over the rather large wall calendar. Sehun’s pen hoovered over the page, stark still as he stared at Jongin. The elder nodded as ge laid his head on the wood of the table. Even though he hated organizing their calendars, Sehun could barely function without it. The younger model _hated_ not having the knowledge of what shoots and events Jongin would (possibly) be at. It meant that he couldn’t ‘coincidentally’ show up at his husband’s jobs, something Jongin _really_ liked, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Sehun tapped the pen rapidly against the calendar before he wrote the gig in neatly into a slot that read, “27th.” _Se and Jon- Wed Shoot 07:45_. 

He read though Jongin’s schedule once more. “You have an interview with Baek and Yeol on Tuesday?” Jongin nodded against the furnish, thumbs raised up from their place against the table. Sehun grimaced. “Maybe… I’ll pick you up. I don’t think I can handle another drunk Jongin,” the younger teased. Jongin groaned, his face pinking at an exponential rate. “It was one time, Hunnie. Let it go.” Sehun ignored him.

“Minseok wants us to go to a dinner that night. To promote SM or something,” Sehun informed, his tone flat. He hated going corporate dinners. Jongin, on the other hand, loved them. “Food?” Jongin perked from his resting plce. “Do you think they’ll serve fried chicken, Hunnie? No Fncy dinner, right? Maybe…. **sliced fried chicken! Oh. My. God!** Hunnie, can we go? Let’s go!” The ‘no’ died on Sehun’s tongue. “We’ll see,” he grumbled, already jotting it down on the calendar under Jongin’s interview.

_‘Se & Jon- Corporate Dinner 20:00.’_

Jongin clapped happily before he leaned across the table and planted a soft kiss on Sehun’s lips. “Thank you, thank you, **thank you!** ” he chanted against his husband’s lip.

“No problem, love.”

~*~

“I’ll be right here during the interview, ’kay?” Sehun asked as he watched his husband jump around. The interview was about to start and, as Jongin waited for his cue, they rested behind the stage. Jongin nodded at his husband’s words. “I know. I’m glad they gave you the day off… _Sehun-ssi_ ,” Jongin remarked, clipped and formal. Sehun frowned. He hated that they’d have to keep their relationship private.

 _“Our next guest is South Korea’s_ second _top model, Kai! Let’s give him a warm welcome!_ ” Baek(hyun) belted into his microphone. Jongin’s cue. The working model gave Sehun a bright smile before he walked onto the stage.

Chanyeol gave him a warm smile while Baekhyun bounced in his seat. Jongin waved at his fans before he shook Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hands. 

“Hey! Long time, no see!” Jongin beamed as he settled into a stiff, red bean bag chair that mirrored Chanyeol’s (blue) and Baekhyun’s (pink). Baekhyun nodded wildly. “How’ve you been, Kai-ssi?” Chanyeol asked softly. Chanyeol had always the quieter between the two. 

Jongin looked off towards Sehun. “Good. A bit over booked.”

The audience laughed. 

Chanyeol hummed an acknowledgement. “Because you’re going on hiatus next month?” Jongin nodded. Baekhyun sighed, “A shame. Both you and Korea’s number one model are going to be MIA as of next month. I don’t know how I’ll cope?” Jongin laughed. “It’s good. For the both of us, I suppose. I’ve been doing this- modeling- since I was 17 years old. I kind of want to go to university and do something with myself you know?” Baek nodded. The crowd _awed_.

“You’re twenty-one now, no?” Baekhyun asked, curiousity dripped from every word. Jongin nodded. “So, you’ve been working in this industry for… four years?” Jongin leaned his elbows on bent knees. “Yes.” Chanyeol hummed thoughtfully. “Did you ever think it was too much?” Baekhyun asked as if it was a burning question on his mind. Jongin paused for a few seconds, lips pursed. Sehun could see the wheels turning in his head. 

“No. At times, I need sleep but it was fun. It still is. I met a whole slew of people and made great friends. However…” Jongin paused, eyes casted downwards as he played with his fingers, “I need to be the teenager I never got to be and do those teenage things I couldn’t do.”

The audience clapped with Yeol and Baek. “Enough of our questions,” Baek laughed, possible an attempt to ease the air of awkwardness that was settling, “Let’s hear from the fans!”

The first few questions were simple (well, at least to Sehun), the basics to what made Kim _Kai_ , Kim Kai. Favourite food? “Fried chicken, of course.” Favourite artists? “Jay Park and Kim Jongdae. No doubt necessary.” Samsung or Apple? “LG.” Those were easy. It wasn’t until about the twentieth or thirtieth fan question that Jongin got uncomfortable.

“Twitter user, _JiyongieKai_ , wants to know about the necklace you acquired a year ago,” Chanyeol tentatively read. The colour drained from Jongin’s face, his eyes on Sehun. The younger was quiet, his eyes studying his husband. Jongin merely turned away.

“I-” he started. _Breathe, Jongin… Breathe _“I got it from someone special.” Baekhyun’s interest had perked at those words. “Someone special? You said you weren’t dating anyone, Kai-ssi,” Baekhyun had slowly mused, his eyes cloudy with suspicion. Jongin smiled cautiously. “I’m nit but I did get it from someone important to me.”__

__Baekhyun nodded slowly. “Okay? Alright. Our next question is from our Snow platform. User, Jaepil_4ever, would like to know what you look for in a woman.”_ _

___Smooth, Baek. _Jongin sighed. “Someone kind. Very organized. Super helpful,” Jongin started, “They put up with my nonsense and games. Someone who is very cool in appearance yet can be so cute at the same time.” Jongin could feel his chest tightening. He was getting too involved in the question and soon, before he could even stop himself he would say something he’d regr-__ _ _

____“Someone like my husband.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

~*~

Sehun’s muscles froze as Jongin spoke. “Someone like my husband.” The sentence left the studio silent and still as Jongin caught up with his words. He was flushed, cheeks a rosy red as he covered his mouth.

 _“Husband?”_ Sehun heard Baekhyun ask. Jongin slowly started to fidget with his ring, the gold necklace being pulled against the delicate skin of Jongin’s neck. There might be bruising later, Sehun grimaced, yet he could blame his husband for his behaviour. He barely registered Chanyeol’s surprised screech of _You’re married?_ as he stared at his husband’s clenched eyes and shaking hands.

When the elder male opened his eyes, they locked with Sehun. He was apologizing, eyes smouldering yet not in the way they did in a photoshoot. Sehun frowned as he looked towards Joonmyun. The manager appeared to be shell shocked as he nodded at Sehun. The young model sighed. _Jongin was going to have to talk._

When Sehun looked ack to Jongin, he was already answering a question. He looked upset as he whispered out something about being married for a year. The audience had gasped, mouths wide and mimicking the looks on both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s faces. Surprise and confusion. 

The two hosts feel into a squabble about just _who_ this husband of Jongin might be, much to Sehun’s dismay. His husband looked mortified as the two spoke. 

“He has to be famous, right?” Baekhyun reasoned. Chanyeol nodded, his fingers wringgling in tandem to his thought process. Baekhyun continued, “Perhaps it’s Jiyong-ssi?” Chanyeol shook his head, “He’s in a relationship with that art curator, Kim Seunghyun, I believe.” Sehun grimaced when Baekhyun grunted in disappointment before turning his attention to Jongin. 

“Is it Jongdae-ssi? You did mention him as your favourite singer/”

No answer.

“Do Kyunsoo-ssi? He’s an actor and cute, right?”

Jongin frowned.

“Michelin Chef, Kim Minseok-ssi?”

Jongin merely stared. 

Sehun felt sorry for his husband. Of course, his shy husband wouldn’t answer after being bombarded with so many questions. He looked so fragile, so timid. So- 

“Oh Sehun! You guys so close. He’s even here right now!” Baekhyun had exclaimed, a happy smile on his face. The blood drained from Sehun’s face as he gripped his own wedding band on his ring finger. The camera crew had decided it was an optimal time to focus on him as a PD-nim began to push him onto the stage.

It wasn’t until he was almost by the hosts and his startled husband that Sehun gathered the senses to walk off.

~*~

Jongin watched with wide eyes as Sehun stomped off the set. He could feel a burning behind his eyes as he shut them, tears welling up from his tear ducts. He felt hot as he tuned everyone out. Jongin could feel a throbbing at his temple yet it couldn’t compare to the crushed feeling that rose in his chest.

A hiccup left his lips as a sob bubbled in his ribcage. He hadn’t cried publicly before. Not when he fell of a runway in Milan the year before and almost broke his wrist. Not when he saw his parents a few months prior at a show he was the headlining model for. Not even when he met malicious anti-fans at fan-meetings.

Yet there he was, sitting in a stupidly uncomfortable bean bag chair, sobbing on live cable-television. He opened his eyes and blinked in an attempt to stop ruining the make-up Noona’s work however, he couldn’t stop. He could hear the producers running around and airing an early commercial break, which he was grateful for.

From the corner of his eyes, he could make out the expressions on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s faces. Baekhyun appeared mortified as a look of sheer guilt and terror washed over Chanyeol’s gentle features. “We’re-” Chanyeol began, his words dying as Jongin got up hastily. 

“I’m sorry,” was Jongin’s last words before he bolted off the stage.

He had never felt so humiliated in his life. He need to flee, to get away from the prying eyes and the gossiping mouths. He’d even ducked passed Joonmyun and raced into the hallway to avoid his manager’s questioning gaze. He could hear the elder calling for him to return where he’d undoubtable have to explain his wedlock with Oh Sehun. Yet, Jongin couldn’t bring himself to make a stop and turn around, to face his hyung when he was distraught and willing to tell him _everything_.

Jongin took the staircase two stairs at a time, partly in his attempt to avoid everyone and partly to get closer to his missing husband.

Sehun.

The younger model was probably upset. Jongin had screwed everything up, had let out their secret for all the world to know. They had worked so hard to keep their marriage a secret and yet Jongin, which some mere probing from Byun Baekhyun, had let the can of beans spill. 

Jongin had finally made it to the last stair and pushed outside the door. He was in the parking lot, his eyes scanning around to look for Sehun in a cloudy, tearful attempt. When he had found the blonde, he had a cigarette dangling from his plush lips as he rested against their Ford Equonoix. “Sehun, I’m so-” Sehun cut him off wordlessly, arms stretched towards the sobbing male invitingly. Jongin, without an ounce of hesitiation, went to him.

It didn’t take long for the pale clothed stretched across Sehun’s broad shoulders to be come damp.

~*~

Sehun had somehow managed to get Jongin to attend his once beloved corporate dinner that night. Where the blonde model was confident and self-assured that the evening would go without a single hitch, Jongin was hung up on anxiety and fear.

“Babe, it’ll be fine,” Sehun had tried to reassure his partner, his words evidently falling onto dear ears when Jongin shook his head. The brunette, despite his furious attempt to carve a path in their living room, was absolutely stunning to Sehun in a white vest and pant combo paired with a pale blue button up. Sehun couldn’t help but find his husband to be gorgeous beyond his wildest imaginations and a part of him felt not regrets from being able to have the male all to himself. And yet, despite being the most beautiful thing Sehun had ever seen, the brunette was too distressed for the young model to proper saviour his appearance.

“Sweetheart, come,” Sehun cooed softly. Jongin would no doubt listen. He always did when Sehun called him in that voice, calm and endearing and so, so comforting. Without disappointing, Jongin shyly perched himself on the arm of the couch Sehun was resting on. The younger gripped his hands, a smile on his face, “They know. You can’t change that. However, you just have to prove that you don’t care, love.” Sehun squeezed Jongin’s tan fingers softly, grinning as widely as a Sehun could when Jongin squeezed back. “Okay?” Jongin nodded.

When they left for the dinner, a Sehun’s mother’s wedding ring hung from Jongin’s neck.

~*~

The dinner turned out to be extremely populated. Sehun had recognized several people as colleagues and, much to Jongin’s annoyance, pointed them out. The tan male was hung-strung on anxiety. No one had approached them yet but Jongin could feel eyes on him. So many eyes on him.

They were whispering, eyes slit in suspicion as the eyed Jongin’s elbow crossed with Sehun’s. Sehun occasionally would join their fingers and squeezed. Jongin _swore_ that made the gossipers more annoyed and vicious.

“Jongin?” Sehun asked with a slight frown and a raised eyebrow, “Should we find our table?” The younger was concerned in a way only he could be for his husband. Gentle and earnestly. Jongin nodded at Sehun’s request and tried to force a smile.

Sehun led Jongin towards the reception desk for the dinner. A faire-haired teen with a name plate that read, “Lisa,” greeted them brightly. “I’m wondering where Oh Sehun and Kim Kai are seated,” Sehun inquired, voice hard with confidence. Lisa visually swooned, eyes wide as she flipped through a few pages of a seating plan. She shakily told them, eyes down casted and cheeks bright, that they’d been moved to sit beside each other at the married table.

Jongin had stiffened at the news while Sehun thanked Lisa softly, eyes on the seating chart on the desk. “So,” Sehun began, easing his husband away to their seats, “I was wondering if you wanted to…” Sehun’s words tumbled out of Jongin’s comprehension.

Eyes were _definitely_ on him. Everyone appeared to be watching them, studying them in curiosity. Who could blame them? Earlier, on live television, Jongin [and evidentially Sehun] made a scene. He had revealed his marriage, cried on air [unnecessarily], and then stormed off like a petulant child. **He’d** stare if it was someone else in his position. 

“-in? Jongin?” He looked up, eyelashes in motion with a flutter. Sehun gazed at Jongin with concern. “Are you okay?” Hesitantly, _silently_ , Jongin nodded. A loud groan ripped through Sehun’s throat, his movement halting and stopping Jongin’s as a result. Jongin let out a soft sigh when Sehun cupped his cheeks.

“Love, you’re not okay. Are you sick? Do we have to-” Jongin shook his head. A smile flittered against his lip and, despite the bubble of guilt and nerves knotting in his belly, coverd Sehun’s hands with his own.

“No. We can stay.”

~*~

“So, we need to talk,” Joonmyun stated as he dropped Jongin’s schedule in front of him. The model looked up, eyes cloudy with unshed tears induced by his novel. “Right now, Joonie-Hyung?” the boy whined, his legs unfurled from underneath him and he wiped his eyes roughly. “Abe just died, Hyung.”

Joonmyun sighed and he cleared his desk. His office was always left strew by Jongin and for that, the model felt guilty. However, not guilty enough to not sneak into his manager’s private dwelling and plop himself into the black plush office chair every time he needed to get away from the rest of the world. Something he was currently doing.

“So,” Joonmyun grunted as he settled into a black loveseat adjacent to the desk Jongin sat behind. Jongin swivelled in his seat to look at the elder proper, his knees tucked under chin. His arms wrapped around his calves timidly. “So?”

Joonmyun ran a hand his face. “Sehun.” Jongin jaw locked. “Sehun?” he asked, clipped. Silce roared lodly. A sad look crossed Joonmyun’s face. “I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just want to know how you guys… you know?” Jongin watched as a bright smile flitted across Joonmyun’s face. 

“You know, you can tell me anything and everything. Right? I won’t judge. Was it hot? Were _you_ hot? Was **he** hot?” A laugh bubbled out of Jongin’s chest. “What?” Joonmyun rolled his eyes playfully. “The sex, dude You got to tell me _all_ the dets!” Suddenly, he gasped. “Is his penis…” he mouthed, ‘big.’ Jongin wheezed.

When the pen Jongin gifted the Joonmyun two Christmases prior whacked its owner in the face, Jongin realized everything was fine.

~*~

“So, you do this… place ‘x’ here… yeah! Like that! And solve for… See? That wasn’t hard at all,” Sehun exclaimed, arms thrown over Hansol’s shouldrer. The boy brightened, smile wide. “That’s… Thanks, Mr. Oh.” Sehun ruffled his shaggy, hazelnut hair. “I did nothing, kid. You’re the one whose got the brain.”

The two laughed. The teen smiled shyly at his elder. “So, I heard on the news that my hotshot tutor got married.” Sehun’s laughter caught in his throat. “Ah… I… Han?” The teen never missed a beat in his giggles. “‘Lax man! I already knew something was up. Sehun blinked once… twice. “You knew?” Sehun gapped, eyes wide.

Hansol sobered. “Dude, are you shitting me?” _[“Watch your fucking language, dude.” Hansol raised his hands in surrender.] <. “/i> “I’m just saying you guys were discreet. Like, at all.” Sehun frowned. “Really?” Hansol nodded._

_Sehun sighed deeply. “It would have been hard to… you know? Get booked and do jobs. Married couples would only be booked together. It would have ruined our careers,” Sehun gingerly explained. Hansol nodded. He must’ve understood. “You know, I’m not going to judge you… Hyung. You do you, right?” A small laugh left the elder’s lips._

_“No. Not in showbiz, my dude.”_

__

~*~

Jongin knew he was overreacting. Everything would be just fine. Sehun told him so. Sweet perfect, _beautiful beyond Jongin’s wildest imaginations_ Sehun told Jongin it’d be fine so it would be.

Jongin spared a glance towards his husband. Sehun was absolutely stunning in a flannel, white t-shirt that read ‘Rawr, Babe’ (definitely a gift from Hansol), and mouth-watering acid washed skinnies. If Jongin wasn’t so nervous, he’d probably be flirting with that hot piece of ass.

“Places, boys. The press con- I mean the regular conference without the press involved is about to start,” Joonmyun shakily informed. Minseok rolled his eyes playfully. “This conference could solidify your futures as models,” the other manager stated. Sehun rolled his eyes. “And they say its _not_ a ‘press conference’,” Sehun murmured, air quotations visually present around the words _press conference_. The managers ignored him.

They were guided to an area just off stage. It seemed tat Joonmyun was going to introduce them to the press before they got on stage. Minseok did the last touch ups, not trusting the professionals to do their jobs right.

“I’d like to introduce Kim Kai and Oh Sehun,” Joonmyun ‘confidently’ stated from his space on stage. Jongin took that as his cue to trek onto stage. He concealed a reassuring smile to his manager.

On the stage, dimly lit with the camera flashes, was a thin table with two chairs and two microphones set up onto the table’s surface. Jongin took the sweat farthest from stage right whilst Sehun settled into the other. _deep breathes, Jongin. Breathe._ Sehun laced their fingers together above the table.

“So, I’ll ask the questions for the time being. After, at the allotted time, members of the press may ask questions,” Joonmyun hummed from his place behind a podium. He listed off the other requirements for the conference: No probing, no hassling, space, blah blah blah. They wouldn’t listen, regardless of these rules being read. But procedure was procedure, Jongin supposed.

The questions started off basic. Jongin answered the known questions of his age, birthday, name. But when Joonyun started to mention his marriage, Jongin couldn’t deny how hard it became to answer. ‘They’d been married for a year. They’d been together for four years in total. Yes, that was the year the debuted.’ The further the questioning went, the more uncomfortable Jongin got.

“What do you think your careers will look like now? Now that your marriage has been revealed?”

The question left goosebumps raising on Jongin’s arm in its wake. A frown filled its face. “It should be the same. Maybe a few more shoots together but it should ultimately be the same in terms of booking jobs and stuff,” Jongin murmured into the mic, “However… its not going to be that way.”

Sehun gripped his hand that was already intertwined with Jongin’s harder. “There’s going to be less bookings and potential clients will consider us a package deal. Hell, even people I’ve already worked for are going to think that way. And slowly, our careers will end and maybe I’ll do a desk job somewhere where I’ll bitterly write about stardom.”

A sad smile crossed Jongin’s lips. He stared at Sehun, lovingly. He’d say his thoughts after Jongin finished his own. Jongin didn’t know what he’d say however, as he stared into his husband’s eyes, he knew his words would be grim. Sehun _never_ got doe eyed.

“But… at least I’ll have Sehun by my side.”

~*~

Later that evening, when conference had already aired and the SeKai couple was already in the spotlight again, Baek and Yeol had made a public apology to the couple at the beginning of their show.

~*~

Joonmyun had announced that their hiatuses would have to be pushed back the day before the wedding shoot. Jongin had deflated while Sehun had gapped. “You’re joking, right?” If only the manager was.

Jongin glared at Joonmyun’s ugly ceiling. The popcorn style was staying (much to his displeasure). “You guys are being booked for too many shoots, Jonginnie. Technically, its your fault,” Minseok pipped up from his spot beside Joonmyun on the other side of the younger manager’s desk.

Sehun scoffed. “So? Can’t it wait a few months?” The managers just stared. Jongin sighed. “I start college in September. So, it can only be pushed back until then,” he grunted. Joonmyun leaned across the table and, like a smug relative, pinched his model’s cheeks.

“It’s cute that you didn’t think I knew.”

~*~

Hansol bounced around _their_ apartment, phone in hand. Sehun was exhausted, his body splayed against a maroon loveseat. Jongin had deserted him about twenty minutes prior, stating he needed to sleep for the wedding shoot.

And at 21:35, Sehun didn’t blame him.

Yet, Hansol wasn’t letting the elder go. “Hyung,” the eighteen years old whined when Sehun tried to get the teen to go home once more, “You promised to help me out!” Sehun groaned. “Han, what about the kids your age? Shouldn’t you be trying to get their advice?” Hansol stared at Sehun dumbly. “And have they nabbed a babe like Jongin-Hyung?” Sehun sighed. The boy had a point.

Sehun got up and trudged to the kitchen, the teen hot on his heels. He flicked on the kettle before he swiveled on his heels and looked at the boy. Hansol peered at the elder with expectations, back against the sink. Sehun, for the millionth time, sighed.

“Lisa, right?” Hansol nodded. “Just be honest, dude. And she’s foreign too?” Another nod. “Then confess to her in a way both of you will understand. Actions work just as well as words.” Hansol curtly nodded, eyes wide with the information. “Good,” Sehun moaned, “Now go home.”

Hansol whined as his hyung pushed him out of the apartment. A groan left Sehun’s lps as he slinked into the kitchen once more. He flinched when he felt two arms wrap around his mid-drift, his body instantly relaxing when he recognized Jongin.

“Babe? He went home?” ‘I threw him out.’ Instead, Sehun just smiled. “Couldn’t sleep?” Jongin nodded in the junction at Sehun’s neck.

Sehun understood. In a few mere hours, the couple would do their first photoshoot of many as married husbands. The world would be expecting so much from them and Sehun wasn’t sure if _he_ would be able to handle the pressure that came with it. However, Sehun thought as he pulled to mugs out of the cupboard, it would be fine.

With Jongin by his side, he was invincible. At least, for now.


End file.
